Absence of Mind
by Soka-chan
Summary: KenxNagi. Weihnachten, Autounfall. Krankenhaus. Anfangs Humor, dann aber ANGST!!! CHAPTER 4 UP! FINAL PART!
1. mayfly

_Absence__ of mind_

Nun wollen wir mal eine Fanfiction schreiben. Ja genau. Fangen wir halt mal an. Auf die Plätze, fertig... Let's start. Lassen wir unsere Kreativität raus. Juhuu, Juhuu, JUHUUUU! -_-' 

**Now**** bow and fear.**

Habt ihr schon Angst?! Fürchtet euch nicht, denn heut ist euch ein Heiland geboren... Gut. Interpretiere das Wort "Heiland" am folgenden Text...

Die gehören alle nicht uns. Kein Profit.

**Absence of mind**

Part I: perfect sky 

PG-13 humor

**[PLAY]**

Weihnachten. Es ist 19:24:57 Uhr. 

Yohji wird wohl gerade vor der Glotze hängen und sich total beeimern. Er wird - der arme Teppich - vom Stuhl fallen und wie ein kürzlich aus der Geschlossenen Entlassener sich manisch lachend auf dem Boden rumkugeln. 

Ja, Weiß würde seinen Spaß haben.

Da war ich mir sicher. 

Zornig trat ich das Gaspedal bis zum Anschlag durch und ignorierte die rote Ampel vor mir genauso wie das wütende Hupen in meinem Rücken. 

Die Vorstellung, ein sich vor Schadenfreude kringelndes Weiß vorzufinden, beflügelte meine Entschlossenheit, endlich von Scheiß - Osaka nach Scheiß - Tokyo zu kommen. Ich würde ihnen beweisen, dass ich schneller war als... der Stau.

Fluchend gab ich noch mehr Gas und preschte um eine Kurve. 

**[EJECT]**

**[PLAY]**

Also... also, manchmal mag ich Crawford. Immer Weihnachten, wenn er mir 3 Mille Yen Bonus in die Hand drückt, damit ich für zwei Tage verschwinde, um mir auf der Computermesse die neueste Hard - und Software zu spendieren. Andächtig streichelte ich über das mit grinsenden, großpixeligen Schneemännern bedruckte Werbe-Billig-Geschenkpapier in welchem irgendwo in unerforschten Tiefen der neue neueste Laptop schlummerte. Ein Augenblick gefüllt mit besinnlicher Harmonie... (Barpopsiges Engelchen: *tröt*) 

Beschäftigt mit diesen überirdischen Visionen achtete ich natürlich nicht weiter auf meine profane und unheilige (billige, verderbte, schwache, sterbliche, säkulare, blasphemische, ... Yeah whatever!) Umwelt und schon gar nicht auf unwürdige Klapperkisten die mit 180 Sachen um die Kurve rasten und...

... das Letzte, was mein erleuchteter Blick (Hat ein Hund Buddha - Natur??!) wahrnahm, bevor ihre Eminenz (sprich: ich) gegen etwas (sehr) hartes stießen, waren grinsende, großpixelige Schneemänner, die in Versammlung (Ist hier ein Nest?!) an mir vorüberflogen und einen antichristlichen Penner mit dem Schild "apocalypse: NOW! Kauft Bunker!!!" am Schlapphut - behüteten Kopf trafen…

**[DELETE]**

**[PLAY]**

WARUM...

WARUM sind - in den Ferien - mit - Schuluniform - rumlaufende - Schneemann -Geschenkpapier - streichelnde, verwöhnte, an Privatschulen - in sonstwo - das Geld - ihrer armen Eltern (better known as: Sklaven) verstudierende Rotzgören (War das'n Mädel oder 'n Kerl?!) nicht verboten?!

Naja, egal. Jetzt klebe ich sowieso am Lastwagen und...

ICH KLEBE AM LASTWAGEN?! 

Und... mal was anderes... wieso kann ich mich eigentlich nicht mehr bewegen?! Und wieso tut das so verdammt WEH?! Wenn ich jetzt als Krönung auch noch sterbe...

... wird Yohji sich vor Lachen selbst verschlucken. Also... lieber... doch nicht sterben... (Oder... vielleicht doch? Wenn ich's mir recht überlege...)

**[PAUSE]**

Ich wachte mit dem dumpfen Pochen eines nicht verschwinden wollenden Schmerzes im Hinterkopf auf. 1. Wo ist mein Laptop? 2. Wo bin ich?

a) weg

b) keine Ahnung

c) weg 

Klingt gut, dachte ich und schlug mühsam die Augen auf. Grelles Neonlicht Marke *leucht* *leucht*. 

»Na, wie geht es dem Patienten heute Morgen?« Aargh! Eine Brille inklusive Arztkittel und weißen Pflegerschuhen (eventuell mit Inhalt) erschien in meinem begrenzten Blickfeld. Irgendwann hören Alpträume auf lustig zu sein. Ich antworte Traumfiguren aus Prinzip nicht. Lieber beließ ich es dabei, die Brille giftig anzustarren. 

»Sehen Sie mich? Können Sie mich sehen? Verstehen Sie mich? Können Sie sprechen? Sind Sie in der Lage, mir zu antworten...«, fragte die Brille und offenbarte mir einen atemberaubenden Fragenkatalog mit dem einzigen Kontext: "Sind sie zurechnungsfähig?".  Antwort: Mich rechnen sie nicht zu sich!! 

*leucht* *leucht* leuchtete unverändert und ohne eine Miene zu verziehen auf mich herab. 

Ein unmenschlicher Laut ließ mich zusammenzucken. »Doc.« Brille drehte sich mit wehendem Kittel herum. »Wann gibt's was zu essen?« 

Oh, wie beruhigend. Ich war also nicht mal alleine. Ich versuchte den Kopf zu drehen um meinen Zimmernachbarn zu fixieren. *leucht* *leucht* leuchtete immer noch mit unverminderter Bosheit auf mich herab und verursachte derartige Kopfschmerzen, dass das mit dem Fixieren eindeutig nichts wurde. 

»Aaah, Monsieur ist erwacht...  Suppe gefällig?« Brille schöpfte eine grünliche, wässerige Lösung in eine der in aller Welt gleichen Krankenhaus-Keramik-Suppentassen.

»Beim ersten Löffel kannst du dein Testament schreiben, beim Zweiten kommst du auf die Intensivstation, der dritte ist deine persönliche Eintrittskarte ins Leichenschauhaus, der vierte fungiert als Platzkarte für den Sarg, nach dem fünften wirst du isoliert gelagert, nach dem sechsten lassen sie dich nicht mal mehr in die Hölle und der goldene siebte... Na, _so_ weit ist noch keiner gekommen. Sag's weiter.«

 »Hör nicht auf ihn...« raunte die Brille vertraulich und rührte dabei klappernd das... nennen wir es "Gebräu" um. 

»Mund auf.«

//Einen Löffel für das Crawfie [to-chan: Das Craw-vieh...]... einen für das Schu-Schu ... und einen ganz besonders großen für das Farfielein...//

»ICH WILL NICHT STERBEN!«

»Aber nicht doch...«, beruhigte (?) Brille meine... Sorgen. 

** [PAUSE]**

Mein Bettnachbar... hm... Das ist ein Kapitelchen für sich. Leidensgenosse, hm, ja. Mitverschwörer gegen Brille, sagt bloß nicht viel. Is' einer von den typischen in - den - Ferien und so weiter.

Sogar genau DER in - den - Ferien und so weiter. Ich hab dann also erfahren, dass ich ihn überfahren habe... oder irgendwie mit dem Heck getroffen habe und er dann (irgendwie)... ist er dann über die Straße geflogen und... Naja... Kann ja jedem passieren, nê?! Aber es passiert nicht JEDEM, es passiert MIR. 

Wer der aber noch mal genau war (war's überhaupt ein Junge?) weiß ich nicht mehr, schon gar nicht den Namen, der war so ganz lang... sowas Spanisches... Isländisches... Arabisches... Japanisches... Unaussprechliches. Oder... ich hab keine Ahnung. Glaube die haben ihn mir noch gar nicht gesagt. 

Ich nenne ihn "Kollege" und er nennt mich "Kollege". (Ach nee.) Sprich: Wir nennen uns "Kollege". (alias_bombay: Clever kombiniert, Ken-Ken!!!)

**[PAUSE]**

Die Tage der Qual schweißten "Kollege" und mich zusammen. Wir sind zwar nie Freunde geworden (to-chan: DIESE Stufe haben sie gleich übersprungen! **¬_¬**') aber man versteht sich (notgedrungen), wenn man den gleichen Feind hat (alias_booooombay: Die sin' ja SOOOO stroooooohdoooooof!! XD). 

[warning: Rating R - angst starts here]

to-chan: Bitte alle unter 16 Jahren ausschalten!

alias-bombay: Diese Sendung ist NICHT für Kinder (!) unter 16 Jahren geeignet.

To-chan: Wenn ihr sie DOCH lest, dann rufen wir das Jugendamt an. 

alias-bombay: ... to-chan ist peinlich, merxt ihr?! *zisch* Ich bin von der bössssssssen Zzzzzzzzzunge besssssssessssssssen, wisssssssst ihr??? *doppelzisch*

To-chan: _Wer_ ist hier _peinlich_?? *sweatdrop*

DAS WAR ALLES EIN SCHERZ!!! Das Rating ist weiterhin PG-13, aber angst… *wissend guck*

Part II: post card

Es war einmal eine Lampe. Sie trug den unheilverkündenden Namen *leucht* *leucht* und stellte durch ihre unvergleichliche Arroganz und... *vergessen*... eine Gefahr für die gesamte leuchtende [meuchelnde] Rasse dar. Eine steril leuchtende, todbringende, hoch entwickelte, hyper-intelligente, stinknormale, paradoxe... LAMPE. Das Ding hatte eindeutig Takatori-Anwandlungen. The world is not enough. [...] Und sie will die Welt nicht teilen.

Weiss hatte sich nicht gemeldet. Ich lag schon (bewusst) zwei Wochen in diesem Krankenhaus. Ich kannte jedes Staubkorn inmitten der 10 m² Zelle auswendig. Dem im Bett nebenan hatten sie gestern die Verbände abgenommen. 

Kollege ist mein Feind. 

Naoe Nagi. Klein Prodigy. Schwarz.

Ich habe seit 24 Stunden kein Auge mehr zugetan. Nicht besonders angenehm, neben einem Todfeind zu ruhen. Zum Glück bin ich noch voll mumifiziert. Und wenn ich Glück habe, wickeln sie mich erst gegen Pfingsten wieder aus. Wenn ER nicht mehr da sein würde. 

»Wie heißt du eigentlich?« Naoe. 

Zwei Wochen lagen wir gemeinsam in diesem Raum und er fragte jetzt, JETZT erst nach meinem Namen. Danke. 

Bis gestern hätte ich ihm meinen richtigen Namen genannt. Hidaka Ken. Beruf: Florist. 19 Jahre. Fußballfreak. Übrigens dein Feind.

»Uemori Taiji.« Lügner. 

»Darf ich dich Taiji nennen?« Nein. »Ja.«

»Warum bist du eigentlich hier?«

Weil ich dich über den Haufen gefahren habe. »Autounfall.«

»Cool. Ich auch.« Freut mich.

**[PLAY]   **

Er sagte nicht viel, seit gestern war es sogar noch extremer geworden. "Taiji". Mir hatten sie gestern die Verbände abgenommen, vielleicht hing's ja damit zusammen. Sah ich wirklich SO schrecklich aus?! Gut, lassen wir das. Auf jeden Fall lag er noch immer (über und über mit den verschiedensten Bandagen, Pflastern, Verbänden und Co drapiert) knapp zwei Meter von mir entfernt. Momentan präsentierte er mir seinen wunderschönen Rücken. 

Die perfekte kalte Schulter eingepackt in eine mintgrüne Krankenhausdecke. JA, ich war frustriert. Zwei Wochen hatte niemand mit mir geredet, ohne jeden Satz mit einer Wortgruppe wie »Na, wie geht es uns?« einzuleiten. Und noch schlimmer: zwei Wochen ohne Computer, ohne Hacker-Duelle mit Bombay, ohne spektakuläre und alle je dagewesenen Rekorde toppende Internetrechnungen und... ohne eine Menschenseele zu killen. 

»Wenn du mich so anstarrst, starrst du meine Gedanken weg.« Ich zuckte zusammen, bemerkte, dass sich Taiji inzwischen umgedreht hatte und mir gerade in die Augen sah. »Heißt du wirklich "Taiji"?« - Nein. Mich linkst du nicht. 

**[DELETE]**

»Klar.« Wie sollte ich sonst heißen? Hidaka Ken etwa?

»Dann ist ja gut. Auf deinem Schild steht nämlich "Hidaka Ken".«

ACHSO?! 

»Das muss wohl von meinem Vorgänger sein. Wieso? Kennst du ihn?« »Flüchtig.« Nur vom töten, was, Prodigy? Stillschweigendes Einvernehmen. 

**[PAUSE]**

Interessant nur, dass seine kleinen Freunde ihn noch nicht wehklagend nach Hause geschleppt hatten. Meine "großen" Freunde hatten ihre heiligen Hintern natürlich auch nicht hier herbewegen können... wollen. 

Auf einmal fing er an zu reden. Wir redeten über alltägliche Dinge, Dinge, von denen ich irgendwann mal vor Jahren selbst etwas mitbekommen hatte und Dinge, die in meiner und seiner Welt unmöglich Bedeutung haben konnten. Dinge halt. Dingedingedingedingedingedingedingedingedinge... VERDAMMTE Dinge!! Fußball, andeutungsweise Frauen, Blumen, Freunde, Computer, Familie, Autos - es war ätzend. Entweder war der wirklich so realitätsfern, wie er wirkte (aussah, schien...) oder er war einfach langweilig und ein miserabler Schauspieler obendrein. Toll. Weiss und dann auch noch Siberian. WARUM NICHT Abyssinian?! WARUM NICHT Bombay?! WARUM NICHT... Okay, Gott sei Dank, es war NICHT Balinese. Mit Abyssinian hätte ich wenigstens meinen brutalen Spaß gehabt. Bombay war einfach ZU süß *sadistisch grins* und zur Not hätte er mir sogar verraten können, wie er es geschafft hatte, sich ins System XXX fünf Sekunden vor mir zu hacken. Balinese... mein Gott, war ich froh, dass es NICHT Balinese war. 25 Stunden am Tag Weibergeschichten anhören. 1500 Minuten pro Tag sein Gesicht sehen. Nein, bei den Gedanken wird mir ***schlecht*** und das wiederum würde Brille antanzen lassen. 

Aber es war Siberian. 

**[DELETE]**

Er schien nichts zu ahnen, nannte mich weiterhin treudoof Tai-chan [was mich auf die Palme brachte] und erzählte die langweiligsten Sachen der Welt. 

Dauernd versuchte er, mich mit komischen (?!) Geschichten zum Lachen zu bringen und ich quälte mir tatsächlich jedesmal ein Grinsen ab. Friedensnobelpreis wäre nur das mindeste. Der Typ war so selten langweilig, dass ich alle, ALLE seiner Geschichten sofort vergaß, außer die, wo sein Onkel "Crawford" (garantiert Oracle... -_-*) versucht hatte, sich über eine Woche hinweg sämtliche der 500 aktuellen Börsenkurse zu merken. Nachdem sechsten Tag bekam er dann Probleme. Er vergaß immer wieder den aktuellen Marktwert der "Deutschen Post", wofür ihn seine Tante (natürlich Master Mind...) mit Eiskrem- und Liebesentzug (und meines Erachtens nach Mord und Totschlag) bestrafte.

Von seinem halbwüchsigen, pubertierenden, aggressiven und nicht ausgelasteten Cousin wollen wir mal nicht reden. (Berserker. Jede Wette.)

Anderen Leuten hätte insert name here sicher längst leid getan. Mich brachte er hauptsächlich zum Gähnen. [to-chan und bombay: *gäääääähn* - *synchron-Maul-aufreiß*]

Ich drehte mich wieder mal zur Wand und versuchte krampfhaft, einzuschlafen. Genau, was ich schon seit rund fünf Stunden versuchte. Nicht dass er übermäßig redete. Oooh Nein... 

Alle halbe Stunde ein Wort und das über den ganzen Nachmittag hinweg verteilt. G.r.a.u.s.a.m. 

**[FAST FORWARD]**

Vor ein paar Tagen bekam er seine Verbände ab. In zwei Tagen werden wir entlassen. Gleichzeitig. Ich werde zu Schwarz gehen und er zu Weiß. Und bei unserem nächsten Auftrag werden wir uns vor Lachen kaum halten können und uns schließlich gegenseitig umbringen. Na super. 

Ich musterte Siberian, Taiji, Ken [alias-bombay: alle drei?! *dumm guck*] nachdenklich und bemerkte, dass es ihm um einiges schlimmer ergangen war als mir. Die Beine schien noch immer fast vollständig aus Mullbinden zu bestehen, die Arme schienen unter Tausenden Kratzern nicht mehr zu existieren. Immerhin hatte Brille etwas von "nicht gelähmt" und "voll funktionstüchtig" gesagt.

IMMERHIN?! 

Immerhin. (to-chan: immerhinimmerhinimmerhin. -__-' alias-bombay: *to-chan aus kreativem Loch buddel*)

»Naoe?«

»Hm.«

»Lass uns gehen. Jetzt gleich.« Me: o_O

»Nenn' mir ein Ziel und einen Grund.« 

»Weiß nicht. Weg.«

...

»Okay.«, sagte ich und stand auf. Es fiel mir erstaunlich leicht, dabei war ich nur wenig gelaufen in der letzten Zeit. Sachen packen. Welche Sachen?! Okay, wie auch immer. Habseligkeiten. Frustriert dachte ich an mein schönes Geschenkpapier mit großpixeligen, grinsenden Schneemännern und innendrin mein... Notebook. 

Ich konnte also nichts einpacken. Auch Siberian sah sich ratlos im Zimmer um. 

Im selben Moment wurde die Klinke von außen heruntergedrückt. Brille.

Bevor Ken mit dem Tropf daneben schlagen konnte, sorgte ich dafür, dass Brille geräuschvoll mit der Wand kollidierte. 

Ken schlich mit "sowas-wollte-ich-schon-immer-mal-machen-Miene" zu dem auf dem Boden  zusammengesunkenen Häufchen Elend und entledigte ihn gezielten Griffs seiner Brieftasche.

»Gehen wir?«

Ich grinste etwas schüchtern und sah schnell wieder zu Brille. Ken sollte mich nicht so ansehen. Wir  spielten noch immer die Ahnungslosen. Zwar nannten wir uns mittlerweile immerhin schon "Ken" und "Nagi", aber ansonsten blieben wir auf dem Niveau der Weiss-und-Schwarz-nicht-kennenden-Teenager. Wir blieben sowieso auf einem ziemlich realitätsverachtenden Niveau. In allem.

Zögerlich nickte ich und folgte Ken aus dem Zimmer. 

**[FAST FORWARD] **

Die Bar nannte sich verheißungsvoll "Red Pub" und es war die erste, die uns über den Weg lief [alias-bombay: WIE JETZT! @__@'). Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso ich da rein wollte, aber jetzt waren wir drinnen und leerten das zweite Glas Sake. Ich sah Nagi an, dass er nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war und auch ich spürte, wie sich die wohlige Wärme des Alkohols in meinem Körper ausbreitete. "Schmeckt's?", fragte ich leise. "Nö.", antwortete Nagi ehrlich und fixierte mich mühsam. "Dann mal was anderes.", seufzte ich und flüsterte der Bardame den Namen eines hochprozentigen alkoholischen Getränkes zu. Sie nickte mit einem skeptischen Blick auf Nagi und ich wusste, was sie dachte. Aber bitte! Ich war doch nicht hier, um kleine Kinder abzufüllen! Pädophil - ICH?!

Schließlich brachte Mademoiselle das Gewünschte und ließ sich sogar zu einem Lächeln herunter. "Wasndas?", murmelte Nagi und schnupperte an der dunklen Flüssigkeit. Ich antwortete nicht und nahm einen großen Zug aus meinem Glas. "Schmeckt'swenigstens?" "Jou."

Nagi roch noch einmal mit mißtrauischem Naserümpfen an dem Getränk, dann setzte auch er das Glas an.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren wir besoffen. /Ich sollte aufhören zu trinken. Ich sollte aufhören zu trinken./ Nagi legte eine Hand auf eine der meinigen und lächelte mich verträumt an. 

»Gehen wir schlafen?«

Als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt, dass mich ein Kerl (!) zum ins-Bettchen-gehen aufforderte, nickte ich nur und stand prompt auf. [alias-bombay: ... und fiel hin.] Nach einer halben Stunde hatten wir den ca. 50 Meter langen Weg zwischen Pub und darüber liegendem Gästezimmer bewältigt, da bin ich mir _sicher_. 

Ich konnte mich nicht mehr erinnern, woher ich auf einmal einen Schlüssel in der Hand hatte, aber - hey - ich war blau und deshalb kümmerte's mich nicht weiter. 

**[PLAY]**

Tür. Schlüssel. Schloss. Ken. 

"Tür" ging nicht auf, weil "Schlüssel" nicht wollte. Und "Schloss" passte das auch irgendwie nicht so. [to-chan: -_-'''''''''''''''''''''''''''] "Ken" hatte zwar versucht und mehr versucht "Schlüssel" und "Schloss" miteinander auszusöhnen, aber die beiden wollten einfach nicht.

Ich hab dann "Tür" aufgemacht. Das war ganz einfach. Es ging einfach "Bumm" und dann war sie plötzlich auf. "Ken" guckte überrascht, glaube ich. 

Das Zimmer war klein und auf altmodisch eingerichtet, wobei die roten, ein nebliges Licht verbreitenden Lampen jedoch etwas... zwielichtig-zweideutig wirkten. Einige große, rosa-plüschige Sessel, so 2 oder 8, ein riesiges, mit roter Satinbettwäsche bezogenes Himmelbett, ein alter Schachtisch mit gläsernen Figuren und ein Kamin. Flauschige, weiche, arg ramponierte und mottenzerfressene Teppiche am Boden, zahlreiche reichverzierte und gemusterte an den Wänden. Wahrscheinlich, um Risse und abblätternden Putz zu überdecken. Die Tatsache, dass es nach abgestandener Luft und muffig roch, störte mich nicht. 

Ich ließ mich müde in einen Sessel fallen.

»Hey! Da ist ja ein Balkon!«

Er machte die Balkontür auf - der vergoldete Griff fiel ab, wobei das Gold an seiner Hand hängen blieb. 

» Kommst du mit raus?«

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. »Geh nur.«

In diesem Moment war von draußen ein Knacken zu vernehmen.

Er setzte einen Fuß hinaus in die Kälte - der Balkon war sicher genauso antik und sicherheitstechnisch unhaltbar wie das gesamte Zimmer - und fluchte über den Dreck an seinen Schuhen und den Rost und die Goldfarbe an seiner Hand.

Ken steckte seinen Kopf wieder herein: »Is schön draußen!«

Ich wollte nicht aufstehen. Er schlug hinter sich von innen die Tür zu - und im selben Moment krachte der gesamte Balkon mitsamt dem Putz des halben Hauses herunter. Ohrenbetäubendes Getöse wäre untertrieben.

Ich hob den Kopf und sah zu Ken, der erschrocken/fasziniert in die Luft starrte, wo eben noch ein Balkon und er gewesen war.

»Krass! Hast du so was schon mal gesehen?!« Ich schüttelte stumm den Kopf und stand widerwillig auf, um die neue Aussicht zu bewundern. »Is' ja wie im Kino...« So was intelligentes _konnte_ ja nur ich sagen. [bombay:  Oooooch, to-chan wäre da 'ne waschechte Konkurrenz, weißte?! Sogar bügelfest... *flücht* to-chan: *Bombay nen deppten Weichspüler nenn* *gewisse OC's zum Bombaytöten abricht*]

Unten wurden Stimmen laut und unter dem leisen Echo von unwahrscheinlichen Schuldgefühlen verbarrikadierte ich die Zimmertür mithilfe der [übrigens 10?!] Sessel. 

**[PLAY]**

Halleluja. Der Balkon ist runtergefallen. Nagi hat ein Mäuerchen [sprich: Turm] vor der Zimmertür hochgezogen und schaut mich jetzt bleiern und vernebelt an. Halleluja. 

Eigentlich wollte ich ihn nur vor einem etwaigen Umkippen bewahren. Das sagte ich mir zumindest. Daran _glaube_ ich.

_Ich_ = vom Teufel [bombay: oder uns? *innocent eyes*] besessen.

Wie Z e i t l u p e.

Ich beugte mich langsam zu ihm nieder, bemerkte ein Erzittern seines Körpers und berührte mit dem Mund sanft seinen Nacken. Er oder ich murmelte etwas, aber keiner verstand es. Das spielte auch keine Rolle. Er bog seinen Kopf zurück und legte seine Arme um mich. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber ehe er seinen Mund öffnen konnte hatte ich meine Lippen schon auf die seinen gepresst.

tbc

Schlusswort [diesmal von to-chan]

To-chan: Es ist vorbei! Stirb, Tybalt, Knecht (Ruprecht?) des Bösen!

...Aber vorher... also, die aktuellen Bö(r)sendaten... Crawford???  

Nee... also, wer nicht reviewt oder uns flamed der wird mit Börsenkursen nicht unter 70 Seiten bestraft. Klar, oder? 

Bombay: Sie ist mein großes Vorbild, die to-chan!!! *schleim*

To-chan: *ihren Alter Ego aus Versteck zerr und für ihren Blödschreib ... in den Ellenbogen pieks*

Bombay: Sie ist brutal, ja, aber net immer! *noch immer daran glaub*

to-chan: Ich geb mir die Kugel... *bombays Schrei ignorier*

also tbc *fg*

 ****

[T.M1] 

* * *

PAGE \# "'Seite: '#'  
'"  [T.M1]


	2. firefly

Absence Of Mind 

Schreiben wir den zweiten Teil. Für unsere 3 oder 4 Fans. Wir sind so nett. Hat uns schon irgendjemand vermisst? IRGENDJEMAND?! Meldet euch! Wir brauchen 20 Reviews! Wir sind kurz vorm Suizid und vorm Verlieren einer Wette (mit uns selber)! 

Also... los...

Denn ma inne Startlöcher, nê?

Hähähähä

bombay: Hab ich Mist geschrieben???

to-chan: ^_^ Nein. Man muss seine Sklaven doch bei Laune halten… *fg*

bombay: **Töchterlein**?! Ich sehe da ganz ungewohnte (?) Weltherrschaft-anstrebende, äußerst bedenkliche (!) Seiten an dir... *Adoption noch mal überdenk*

AAAAAAAACH JA: _Dieses mal ist es wirklich Angst! Angst-Humor! Wir haben es geschafft!!! *heul* _

Absence Of Mind 

chapter 3: pancake

rating: PG-13? _ gerade noch so (zwei Augen zu, yo?)

**[PLAY]**

Ich machte meine Augen auf und machte sie sofort wieder zu. Was ich gesehen hatte, war eher ein Alptraum, als... **SCH****** - es WAR Realität!!!

Wir hatten also tatsächlich...

... das halbe Zimmer kurz und klein geschlagen. Verschlafen (verkatert?!) tastete ich mit meinem linken Arm neben mich. Da war ja gar niemand.

HALT! – Da sollte ja auch niemand sein!! ...Oder?... NEIN. 

...doch. 

Ich setzte mich (für meinen Kopf etwas zu...) schnell auf *Schleudersitzmodus: AN* und sah mich um. Mein entsetzter (und vernebelt-verschleiert-verschwommener) Blick schweifte über die Möbel... oder was noch von ihnen übrig war... Er war nicht da.

Diese Person, die vor ein paar Stunden noch in meinen Armen gelegen hatte. Diese Person... namens Naoe Nagi. Diese Person... Marke Feind. Marke Erzfeind. Marke **Todfeind**.

**[PAUSE]**

Warum ich weg bin? Warum rennt man wohl weg, nachdem etwas passiert ist, was nicht hätte passieren sollen? Ich renne gerne vor meinen Problemen weg. Ich verstecke mich gerne in einer dunklen Ecke, in der Finsternis und hoffe, dass mich niemand findet. Die Finsternis, so schwarz wie ich. Ich bin die Personifizierung des Bösen... das vom Bösen verfolgt wird. Mir ist egal, was Siberian jetzt durchmacht. Siberian: Mein derzeitiges Problem, das jetzt da oben in dem total zerwühlten Bett liegt, wahrscheinlich gerade aufwacht und feststellt, dass sich sein „Koi für diese Nacht" klammheimlich – und feige – aus dem Staub gemacht hat. Ob ich etwas bereue? Nein. Ich meine – es war ja ganz schön. Vielleicht ist auch gar nichts passiert. Ich erinnere mich an nichts mehr. Vielleicht habe ich die Erinnerung auch nur verdrängt. Typischer Verdrängungsmodus. 

Ich ignorierte die arschglatte Straße auf der ich mich in Richtung „Heimat"  zu bewegen hoffte – was sich unter anderem dadurch rächte, dass ich an jeder zweiten Kurve ausrutschte und mir schmerzhaft die Knie aufschlug. Was will man mehr? Ich meine, es ist nach Weihnachten, das Weihnachtsgeschenk ist flöten gegangen, Silvester hat man auf der Intensivstation mit unendlich vielen gebrochenen Knochen verbracht, jetzt schlittert und stolpert man auf einer verdammten Landstraße im Irgendwo herum, holt sich mit 100 %er Sicherheit eine tödliche verlaufende Lungenentzündung - und hat wortwörtlich und in seiner schlimmsten Bedeutung _Weiss_ am Hals. 

Ob Schwarz auf mich warten würde?

**[PLAY]**

Die paar Worte, die er auf den zerknitterten Kassenbon geschrieben hatte... taten weh.

                   „Ich war betrunken." 

Mehr nicht. Kein Gruß, kein gar nichts. Er hatte nicht mal seinen Namen darunter geschrieben. 

                   ...Ich war betrunken... 

Roter Kugelschreiber. Ein bisschen verschmiert, ohne Schnörkel, kleine, unregelmäßige, geduckte, kaum leserliche Buchstaben. Schreibschrift. Mädchenhandschrift. [to-chan: Baka Hidaka! -__-°] 

Es brachte nichts. Es machte mich fertig. Er war betrunken, ja? Freut mich – für ihn. Aber ich war es nicht gewesen. Fass ohne Boden, Mr. Trinkfest. [to-chan: Tsutsu-Anwandlungen, hm???] Er konnte diese Nacht einfach unter der Rubrik „mal wieder blau" abhaken, aber... ich konnte es nicht. Wollte es nicht? Etwas in mir sträubte sich einfach dagegen, zu glauben, dass das alles nur... eine... Lüge gewesen war. Ich wollte das nicht. Nicht.. nicht so. Was auch immer alles in dieser Nacht geschehen war, es war es sicher nicht wert, jetzt aufgegeben zu werden. 

Ich

will

das

nicht

.

.

.

**[DELETE]**

Ich hatte...

mich verlaufen.

Und war ausgerutscht           ü b e r  d i e  h a l b e   S t r a ß e  geschlittert.  Es tat weh. Es tat verdammt weh, weil es nicht nur physisch weh tat. Ich hätte mich vielleicht noch länger selbst belügen sollen. Es war wirklich bequemer gewesen, als ich noch kühl, berechnend und... _logisch_ über Siberian nachgedacht hatte. Er war nichts weiter als Faktor „x" in einer Gleichung gewesen. _Nichts weiter_. 

Ich versuchte aufzustehen, aber mein linkes Bein gab unter mir nach. Verstaucht. Ich ließ mich zurück in den Schnee sinken und sah zum Himmel empor. Grau. Eine graue Fläche, so schwer, dass sie die Ebene darunter zu erdrücken schien. Regengeschwängerte Wolken. Schnee, der noch bevor er den Boden berührte, zu Regen werden würde. Wenn es regnet, so sagt man, weinen die Engel über das Unglück, welches die Menschen über die Welt gebracht haben. Sie weinen nur _über_ mich... nicht _für_ mich... Ich könnte doch jetzt hier so liegen bleiben. Einfach warten, bis ich endgültig erfroren bin. Schwarz benötigt mich nicht. Ich bin ersetzbar. Nur ein einfaches, _äußerst nützliches_ Werkzeug. Ein Gegenstand. Zwar ganz brauchbar, aber keineswegs von Wert... oder so. 

Ich könnte doch jetzt hier so liegen bleiben. Schwarz braucht mich nicht, die Welt braucht mich nicht... ich brauche mich nicht. Einfach liegen bleiben... auf den Tod warten... es war bestimmt nur halb so schmerzhaft, wie in Schnulzengeschichten beschrieben... und selbst _wenn_ es schmerzhaft werden würde... ich bin nur leer. 

Hatte ich je eine _Seele_?

Blinkende Lichter und erdbebengleiches Dröhnen kündigten das Nahen einer Straßenkehrmaschine an.

_Ich könnte doch jetzt hier so liegen bleiben._

_Einfach so..._

**[DELETE]**

Ich hatte die Rechnung beglichen. Die zerstörten Stühle, der abgefackelte Sessel, diverse zersplitterte Scheiben, der „herunter geplumpste" Balkon, die zerstörte Tür und das abgebrochene Waschbecken. Das Geld hatte nicht gereicht, aber die Hotel-/Absteigebesitzerin hatte sich mit einem wissenden, mir äußerst suspekten Grinsen mit den paar Tausend Yen begnügt. Voller Schuldgefühle verließ ich den „Red Pub", vorzugsweise durch den Hinterausgang. 

Es war nicht mehr Schnee gefallen, das Tauwasser war gefroren und hatte die Straße in eine maximal gefährliche Bob-Fahrbahn verwandelt

_Fußspuren in dem noch vorhandenen Schnee._

_Seine_ Fußspuren? Ich verwarf den Gedanken und konzentrierte mich auf den Weg hier weg. Was ich brauchte, war ein Telefon. Es wunderte mich sowieso nach wie vor, dass sie mich noch immer nicht gefunden hatten. Omi musste doch in der Lage sein, meinen (ehemaligen) Aufenthaltsort mittels Computer herauszuhacken. Unser kleiner Hacker. 

Ich konnte doch schließlich nicht nach Tôkyô laufen. ...Vor allem _wollte_ ich nicht.

Eine Telefonzelle. Für ein Stadtgespräch brauchte man 200 Yen. 

         Ihr Guthaben: 250 Yen 

Kuso! Frustriert riss ich den Hörer von der Gabel und misshandelte die Tasten indem ich brutal auf sie einhämmerte. Tuuut. Tuuut. //Geh ran, Kudou…//, knurrte ich ungeduldig. Es war aber nicht der-transigste-Pseudo-Womanizer der Milchstraße, sondern... Eisklotz Ayan. „Koneko...", ertönte es monoton schnarrend aus dem Hörer. „AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Hol mich hier raus, AYA-DOOOOOOONOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" –**KLICK**- „ICH BIN AM ARSCH DER WELT IRGENDWO IN WEIß-NICHT-WO!!! Osaka, ihr Deppen!!! Beim Krankenhaus, hintenrum, bei der Eiche rechts, nach den Mülltonnen dann geradeaus, bis zur chinesischen Brücke, bei den vielen Chinarestaurants mit Sonderangebot, beim Vogelhäuschen durch den Stadtwald, bei den drei Groß-Bonsai-Bäumchen bitte in nord-nordwestlicher [to-chan: (mit Seemannslang) Hoaad boackboard!!! bombay: Aye, Captain Hook! *Ruder rumreiß* to-chan: *mit Eisenhakenhand herumfuchtel*] Richtung so ungefähr 4 oder 5 Kilometer... irgendwie da lang, dann bei dem Bäcker mit dem riesigen Schild: „Sandkuchen-Sommerschlussverkauf" stoppen, Kuchen essen, der Dorfköter zeigt euch den restlichen Weg!!! KOMMT SCHNELL!!!!!!!" 

.

.

.

Stille. Entgeistert starrte ich den Hörer an. Wieso tutete das so... bescheuert?! Ich warf einen bestürzten Blick auf die Anzeigetafel, die in leuchtenden Lettern verkündete:

Ihr Guthaben: 0 Yen 

Nein! Nein! NEIN! 

**[STOP]**

Die Straßenkehrmaschine war näher gekommen. Noch immer lag ich ausgestreckt auf der Straße, starrte in den wolkenverhangenen grauen Himmel hinauf und wartete... und wartete. Worauf? Glaubte ich wirklich daran, dass mich der Tod von irgendetwas erlösen würde? Es gab noch soviel, was ich nicht erledigt hatte... Soviel, was ich noch zu tun hatte... Soviel, was ich noch sagen müsste. Mich und das monströse Gefährt (Straßenkehrmaschine) trennten nun kaum noch 20 Meter.

Ich konnte den Boden unter mir erbeben spüren. 

Das... 

Was auch immer alles in dieser Nacht geschehen war, es war es sicher nicht wert, jetzt aufgegeben zu werden. Was auch immer geschehen war, es war es nicht wert, von einer Straßenkehrmaschine überrollt zu werden. Was auch immer geschehen war, es war es nicht wert, im Straßengraben zu landen – obwohl es da schon längst angekommen war. Das...

war es einfach nicht wert. 

**[FAST FORWARD]**

Er scheuerte mir eine. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es kam mir wie eine Erlösung vor. 

»Guck mich nicht so an. Ich brauch kein Kindermädchen, das ständig hinter mir her rennt... Ich muss nicht beschützt werden, klar?«

Er fixierte den Boden, kühl, verschlossen... verwirrt?

» Hey... ich bin nur zufällig vorbeigekommen... wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du dich _freiwillig_ vor das Ding geschmissen hast...«

» Ich will das nicht.«

» _Was_ willst du nicht?«

» ---lass mich los---«

» Nagi...«

» Halt die Klappe! Ich bin dir keine Antworten schuldig. Nicht auf diese eine Frage und nicht auf irgend eine andere. Auf keine Frage. _Keine die du je stellst._«

Ich schaute ihn perplex an. Was sollte das jetzt? 

_--- and so we turn again --- circles and circles --- in our crazy dance ---_

... to-chan: *heul* es hat alles keinen Zweck... *am boden zerstört* .........*erneuter (??o.O) suizidversuch* kitschkitschkitsch *heulkrampf* *herzinfarkt* Kreativität = null null nüscht

l o c h

tief in der erde…

Und to-chan mittendrin...

Ich weiß nicht wie es kam, aber

es war wie in der Nacht davor

immer dasselbe

grausame Spiel

Wir küssten uns oder ich küsste ihn oder er küsste mich

Wir drehen uns im Kreis

Endlos

Immer das Gleiche

Ich sah ihm in seine Augen und dachte

wie gerne würde ich für immer in ihnen ertrinken

zwei Betrüger mehr

in dieser Welt

Schmelzen wie Schneeflocken

Noch bevor sie den Boden berühren

Wir wurden in grelles Scheinwerferlicht getaucht

Die Wirklichkeit holte uns wieder ein

und forderte einen viel zu hohen Tribut

Unbezahlbarer Preis

Aya öffnete die Fahrertür. 

Schmelzen wie Schneeflocken

Noch bevor sie den Boden berühren

TBC

Und diesmal ist alias-bombay mit dem Nachwort dran!!

bombay: ... Sorry, geht jetzt nicht, ich bin viel zu ergriffen... *hugs to-chan* Du schreibst so... so... so... HAMMER!!! *sigh*  LOB!!! DU BISTE BESTE!!!

to-chan: *blush* hast du das nicht grade geschrieben? *Kompliment zurückschieb*

bombay: Habe ich? Ich gloob wir ham det beede geschriebn!!! *lob aufteil* Geteiltes Lob ist... halbes Lob? Doppeltes Lob??? LOB???

to-chan: *mal was triviales sag* Ist mir egal… solange wir hier MASSENHAFT Reviews kriegen… *cat eyes*

bombay: UND DAS FAZIT: Wenn man daran glaubt, werden Wünsche wahr!!! *leucht leucht* sei mit uns!!! Blablabla  Ich will nicht... Schule... Hausaufgaben... -_-''... 


	3. fruitfly

**Sorry, wir waren gestern zu müde für eine ordentliche Formatierung... Zweiter Versuch... Please R&R!!**

  
  


**part IV**: pain barrier

rating: PG-13 – R

genre: humor/angst

songs: written by **PLACEBO** (_the crawl, commercial for levi, passive aggressive_), **CATATONIA** (_Shore Leave, Beautiful Loser_) and **TM** (_red dressed girl_)

(alias-bombay: Schweigeminute für Lady Di v_v to-chan: Das passt ja absolut gerade... Ahem...)

[PLAY]

Meine Umgebung wich zurück

Schatten

Schatten

und nichts, woran ich mich festhalten konnte...

Nur das gelbe Laternenlicht, das Kreise auf den Schnee malte

Die Gestalt, die auf mich zukam – mir war so egal wer es war. Weiß oder nicht. War mir gleich.

Ich war taub. Stumm. Gefühllos.

Nur dumpfes Pulsieren in meinem Kopf.

Mir war schlecht.

[PLAY]

, fragte ich, sinnlos, lächerlich. Aya reagierte nicht. Warum auch? Die Situation war ja so was von klar. _Eindeutig_. Und es störte mich nicht einmal besonders. 

Ich meine – es war ja klar gewesen. Ich hatte nie wirklich daran geglaubt... Das Grau, in dem Nagi und ich für einen Wimpernschlag unseres Lebens gelebt haben, war von Anfang an nur unsere Interpretation einer nicht vorhandenen Wirklichkeit gewesen. Es war... nie mehr gewesen... Was hatte ich denn erwartet? Das es weitergehen könnte? 

Ich war übrigens auch betrunken. Meine Stimme klang fremd in meinen Ohren und...

_Lügner_

[PAUSE]

Und seine geschmeidige, seidig glänzende Gestalt bewegte sich katzenartig elegant über den Schnee. Aber seine Füße konnten den jungfräulichen Schnee nicht beschmutzen, denn er selbst war engelsgleich. (alias-bombay: und durch seine geheiligten Fußball-O-beine konnte man die Sonne blutrot untergehen sehen...to-chan: Blaaaaaaaa....)

KREATIVES LOCH [alias-bombay: Da - .] (to-chan: das sieht nur so klein aus. Es ist ein schwarzes Weltraum-loch!!!! *mit astronomiebuch wedel*) 

Ich hörte ihn mich selbst zitieren, meine Worte aus seinem Mund... und es tat weh. Ich weiß nicht wie... kein warum... 

Oder ich versteckte mich davor.

Aus dem lichtlosen Schattenriss, der sich noch Sekunden – Stunden? Monate? Jahre? Zeitalter? – zuvor auf uns zu bewegt hatte, wurden zwei, die mir den Rücken zuwandten und gingen.

Einer blieb auf halber Strecke stehen. Wandte sich um, zurück zu mir? Fragend? Abschätzend?

Nur, der Falsche. 

Er bewegte sich nicht. 

War er zur Salzsäule erstarrt, weil er auf mich, der aus Sodom und Gomorrha kam, zurückgeblickt hatte?

Im nächsten Moment spürte ich eiskalten Stahl an meiner Kehle.

So kalt, dass ich instinktiv zusammenzuckte.

Eine falsche Bewegung... zischte der Mistkerl.

Ein Druck, der sanft gewesen wäre, wäre er nicht von Abyssinian gekommen, wies mir die Richtung, in die ich mich bewegen sollte. Ich sah ihm starr in die Augen, ahnte was jetzt kommen sollte. 

Mit einer knappen (bombay: aus-Gangsterfilmen-abgekupferten) Kopfbewegung deutete er auf den Kofferraum, der sich automatisch geöffnet hatte. 

Ich grub meine Füße in den Untergrund. 

Da rein.

Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, was dann geschah. Sicherlich habe ich mich noch geweigert, in den Kofferraum zu steigen. Oder ich wollte fliehen. Habe mich bewegt.

Eiskalter Stahl in meiner Haut. 

Und metallischer Geschmack in meinem Mund. 

Ich spürte, wie sich mit jedem Pulsschlag die Menge an Blut in mir reduzierte und um mich herum vervielfältigte...

Ich brach zusammen.

[RECORD]

Bei dem Geräusch drehte sich mir beinahe der Magen um. Ich wandte den Kopf, ganz langsam, weil ich es eigentlich gar nicht sehen wollte... Yohji, auf der Rückbank, fing meinen Blick ab und sagte mit lauernder Gleichgültigkeit: Is' hart, was?

Der Kofferraum schlug zu und irgendetwas über mir schlug zusammen. Die Trümmer der letzten 48 Stunden stürzten auf mich ein, ließen mich die Beifahrertür aufreißen, nach draußen taumeln und mich übergeben. Ich war am Mittelpunkt des Strudels angekommen, in den ich mich selbst gestürzt hatte. 

_lay me down_

_the light will unfurl_

_lay me down_

_to crawl_

[EJECT]

Weiße Lilien. Es gibt nichts, was ich mehr hasse als eine weiße Iris, die mir mit ihrem ekelhaften, Brechreiz erregendem Geruch in der Nase hängt und mit ihrer Friedhofs-Perfektion in meinem Gesicht herumwischt. Ich weiß nicht, ob solche Gewächse bereuen können, aber wenn, dann tat sie das ganz bestimmt, verschmort, blutend und röchelnd, wie sie in der entgegengesetzten Ecke auf ihren vegetativen Knien herumrutschte. 

Ich stand auf, übersah die Blutlache am Boden geflissentlich und sah mich um. Es musste so eine Art Lagerhalle für einen Blumenladen sein... eine ziemlich große Halle... voller... Pflanzen. Rosen, Lilien, Tausendschönchen und Vergissmeinnicht in jeder Ecke... Den Rest kannte ich nicht, wollte ich nicht kennen und letztendlich war es sowieso nur eine andere Mischung aus Farben, Gestank und unkontrollierbarem, verkrüppeltem Geranke. 

Das sie ausgerechnet ein Blumenvorratslager zu meiner Gefängniszelle erhoben hatten, war wohl pure Ironie. Ich hasse Pflanzen. (to-chan: Du hättest auch Sofas gehasst, wenn du in einem Polsterlager gewesen wärest! bombay: *zu dumm zum antworten*)

[PLAY]

Soll ich ne Ärztin holen?

Ich wand mich vor Schmerzen und Youji laberte mich dumm von der Seite an.

Ich wusste nicht, was weh tat.

Ich wusste nicht, warum; woher.

Ne Therapeutin?

Okay. Wenn du so brüllen kannst, hast du noch Reserven. Aber ein Fieberthermometer kann ich zur Sicherheit ja mal...

Merkte er immer noch nicht, wie sehr er meine Nerven strapazierte?

Youji schlich gespielt verschreckt aus der Tür. Bevor er sie mit unnötigem Schwung zuknallte, hörte ich noch ein ...Willst du lieber Kamillen- oder Fencheltee? 

Ich vergrub mich in meine Kissen.

Die Augen konnte ich nicht schließen, nicht mehr schlafen, weil sich jedes Mal die Szenen wiederholten. 

Mein Wecker zeigte mir mit unerbittlicher, berechneter Häme, dass ein Besuch bei Morpheus seit mehr als 48 Stunden überfällig war.

Ich quälte mich vom Bett hoch und schlurfte aus meinem Zimmer, durch den Flur, hinunter. Zum Lager.

Ich lauschte an der Tür, aber alles, was akustisch zu fassen war, wehte als kalte Stille durch meine Ohren. Von Müdigkeit übermannt, ließ ich mich langsam gen Boden rutschen. Die Metalltür im Rücken war noch kälter als die Stille. 

...

Halbschlaf, und Bilder über Bilder. Tagträume, die ich nicht haben wollte. 

Dieses Mal war ich zu schwach, um die Augen offen zu halten. 

Die Bilder fingen mich ein.

...

In dem Moment, in dem ich mir sicher war, sie abgeschüttelt zu haben, weckte mich ein Geräusch von brutaler Lautstärke direkt über meinem Kopf.

Ein Geräusch, dessen Ursache direkt hinter mir auf der anderen Seite der Tür lag.

Meine Hand drückte die Türklinke wie von allein bis zum Anschlag. Die Tür ging schwer auf, wie immer, auch auf das ohrenbetäubende und nervenzerfetzende Quietschen schien sie nicht verzichten zu können... Bevor ich sie wieder rechtsgültig schließen konnte, rauschte ein anderes unbekanntes Flugobjekt heran und legte eine Yohji-typische ich-seh-da-eine-ganz-scharfe-Schnitte-Vollbremsung hin. 3,30004573808370223 Micrometer vor meinem linken Ohr. 

, sagte ich, um dem Klischee gerecht zu werden. 

Aaaaaaaaaaach, sag bloß, Siberian?! Nein, Wahnsinn, dass du deinen fetten Arsch auch mal Richtung Blumengruft bewegst, du pädophiler Menschenversuch!!

Das er so fluchen konnte, war mir gar nicht bewusst gewesen. Aber wie hätte es anders sein sollen, wenn man sein Leben lang mit einer Bande schwarzer Laborratten-Mutanten (to-chan: Eingekreuzte Killeraliens?!) fristen musste. 

[PLAY]

Er war das erste Lebewesen nach Kolonien von Spinnen und ähnlichen Pflanzen (deren verrottende Überreste nun an der Decke zu bewundern waren). Insofern sollte ich mich freuen. Wer wagte sich schon freiwillig in die größte Biotonne des Planeten? Schimmelpilzfabrik ohne Gleichen? 

Wenn du deinen schwulen Arsch nur hierein bewegst, um dein mottenzerfressenes Gewissen zu beruhigen, dann verpiss dich so schnell dich deine O-Beine tragen können!! Mitleidsgesülze kannst du deinem Tagebuch anvertrauen. 

Ich wandte ihm meinen Rücken zu, ihm, der an der ganzen Scheiße schuld war, ihm, den ich abgrundtief hassen wollte, ihm, der mich so scheiß-treudoof mit seinen fuck Hundeaugen beguckte, als wäre ich ein besonders niedlicher Marienkäfer, den er auf seiner Handfläche zappeln lies um die Punkte zu zählen. Ich sah die Nadel schon auf mich zukommen---

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

_Ich war allein._

[FAST FORWARD]

Immer noch nicht besser?

Ausgerechnet Youji war _der_ Meister im Anteilnahme-Heucheln. 

Nein. Und du machst es nur schlimmer mit deinen Mama-Spielchen.

Ich täuschte einen Hustanfall in seine Richtung vor.

Willst du dich anstecken? 

Mein Sarkasmus war unüberhörbar.

Also eine Erkältung?

War er tatsächlich so blöd, nicht zu merken, dass ich bluffte – oder ging er nur darauf ein?

Ja, verdammt. Eine Erkältung. Wahnsinn. Ich will keinen Tee. Danke. Ich brauche auch keine Wadenwickel. Und stell dir mal vor, nicht mal ein Fieberthermometer.

Warum ging er nicht? 

Ich besorg dir ne Therapeutin...

_Wer_ war hier irre? 

Ist gut. Kannst du jetzt bitte gehen? Ich kann meine sogenannte Erkältungs-Depression auch alleine ausleben...

Okay. Ich bring dir einen Playboy...

Nein verdammt! RAUS. Du nervst!

Du redest wirres Zeug...

Endlich stand die Nervensäge, welche bis jetzt in klassischer auf meiner Bettkante verweilt hatte, auf und bewegte sich schlendernd in Richtung Tür.

Aber sag Aya, er muss nicht so doll foltern. Hält länger.

Youji hob die Augenbraue, murmelte etwas von klarer Fall von Selbstverleugnung und klappte missmutig die Tür hinter sich zu.

[RECORD]

Die Tür quietschte unheilverkündend und einen irren Moment dachte ich, es wäre Siberian. War es aber nicht. Sondern der mit blonden Chemikalien verseuchte Langhaardackel und der eisäugige Feuerschopf (to-chan: Island-Mann!! bombay: Feuer und Eis!! *Reiseführer schwenk*). 

Ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel (Himmel?) schickend, hob ich kurz die Hand, damit sie mich hinter den Tränendes-Herz-Stauden sahen.

Der Dackel kam als erstes aus Richtung (Wind-) Rose Nord-Nordost (es erstaunte mich immer wieder, wie gut er bei Fuß laufen konnte...), während Island-Mann noch mit den Tulpen kämpfte. Erstaunlicherweise hatte Letzterer nicht einmal sein Katana dabei (um es als Machete umzufunktionieren), wo ich doch gewettet hätte, dass sich diese siamesischen Zwillinge nicht einmal auf dem Klo würden trennen können. 

Balinese sah abwechselnd von mir zu dem aufgeschlagenen Die 100 giftigsten Pflanzen der Welt-Buch auf meinen Knien (Ich las gerade die top-toxic-flower – schöööön aber giftig). 

Balinese: Kaust du das, was ich denke?

Ich teile gern.

Wo hast du die her?

Wuchert doch hier in Massen..., antwortete ich, schon auf den süßen Geschmack des Todes wartend und wies auf das Blumenmeer, in dem ich saß.

Balinese sah sich um.

Süßer, das sind Nelken.

Ich weiß. Essbar. Balinese glotze blöd und ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie meine Antwort seinen 92er-IQ zum Anschlag strapazierte und sämtliche Synapsen zum Durchglühen brachte. 

Ich seufzte. Ich hatte Hunger, okay?! Hältst du drei Tage ohne Nahrung aus?!!

Balinese guckte verstört. Oh... Vergessen... 

Abyssinian, der sich durch Rosentulpennelken gekämpft hatte, kam von hinten und kommentierte altklug: Wenn du noch mehr Hunger auf etwas exotischeres verspüren solltest: Der Kunstdünger ist da drüben.

Ich schreib's mir auf.

[FAST FORWARD]

Ich habe ihn seit mehr als drei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Das macht (nach Adam Riese) siebenundsiebzig Stunden, viertausendsechshundertzwanzig Minuten, zweihundertsiebenundsiebzigtausendzweihundert Sekunden oder siebenundzwanzigmillionensiebenhundertzwanzigtausend Hundertstel.

Schwankte von einer doppelten Ewigkeit zu fünf Minuten.

Immerhin, die war weg.

Nicht weg war das ungemütliche Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Immer noch vorhanden waren auch die Bilder, die mich am Durchschlafen hinderten.

Vielleicht war es die noch unverarbeitete Zeit mit ihm, die meinen Gehapparat langsam in Bewegung brachte... Oder etwas anderes...

Die Tür zum Lagerraum war schneller da, als ich mir überlegen konnte, was ich eigentlich da unten wollte. Er würde mich sowieso rausschmeißen. Ich stockte. Störte mich etwas daran? Was erwartete ich denn? Was wollte ich denn? Dass das, was in einer wahnsinnigen Winternacht angefangen hatte, auch am Morgen weiterbestünde...? 

Der betäubende und alle Sinne vernebelnde Rosenduft drang bereits durch die Tür, noch ehe ich sie öffnen konnte. Wabernde Schwaden des Duftes zogen mich magisch zu der stählernen Pforte, der Pforte zu meinem Paradies, meiner Himmelspforte... Einzelne rote Rosenblütenblätter wehten mir entgegen, streiften mein Gesicht wie eine zärtliche Berührung und zogen langsam ihre Kreise zu Boden... Ich hob mein Gesicht und...

Ich hatte nie gewusst, dass es tatsächlich Blumenleichen geben konnte, aber es gab sie, es gab sie tatsächlich und ich stand beinahe knöcheltief (bombay: bis zu den Kniestrümpfen?! XD) in einem Morast auf Blumeneingeweiden. Ich sah mich um. Das Meer aus Leichen schien nicht enden zu wollen. Tote neben Toten. Ab und zu ein paar einzelne Brände. Es war, als ob ich die Blumen schreien hören könnte, ihren Elegien lauschen würde und ihrem unehrenvollen Begräbnis beiwohnen durfte. 

Die Glühbirne schwang planlos-unsch(w)uldig hin und her. 

Trauerbesuch. Hast du auch einen Blumenstrauß mitgebracht? Prodigy, Nagi, trat hinter einem besonders hohen Berg aus Blattskeletten hervor.

Ich sah ihn an, das flackernde Lichtspiel auf seinen Zügen.

Ich bückte mich.

[PLAY]

Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass er tatsächlich eine Blume aufheben würde, um sie mir hinzuhalten, so á la Kitschkavalier, aber irgendwie überraschte es mich nicht sonderlich. 

Nur musste es ausgerechnet eine halbzerknickte weiße Iris sein?

Geduldig streckte er sie mir hin. 

Nett. Willst du noch etwas Asche werfen?

Er ließ das in einer resignierten Geste sinken.

Bitte, jetzt spiel mir nicht noch vor, dass das eben ernst gemeint war.

Dann nicht.

Okay, scheiße, er hatte es doch ernst gemeint. Ich sah ihn an. In dem Meer von sterbenden Pflanzen sah er unglaublich... bescheuert aus. 

Meine Füße bewegten sich ohne mein Zutun. Und mit jedem Schritt wusste ich umso mehr, dass ich dabei war, einen Fehler zu begehen, wahrscheinlich den größten Fehler meines Lebens, denn wenn es mich das letzte mal noch nicht umgebracht hatte, dann würde es es diesmal tun. 

Musste man nicht den Feind in Sicherheit wiegen, um am besten zuschlagen zu können? Er war mein Feind und ich seiner. Ich wog mich in Sicherheit und schlug mich selbst. 

Denn ich hatte schon längst die Kontrolle verloren.

Der schwarze Schachkönig bewegte sich aus seiner Deckung und setzte den weißen König Schach.

_--- and so we turn again --- circles and circles --- in our crazy dance---_

Und ich rannte in mein Verderben

während meine Hände seine Wangen berührten

Und ich verlief mich immer mehr in meinem Labyrinth

aus Gedanken und Gefühlen 

für ihn

während ich seinen Atem in meinem Nacken spürte

Und ich stürzte, stürzte und fiel immer tiefer

während ich mich in seinen Augen verlief

_--- take my hand --- let us dance again --- circles and circles ---_

wenn es wieder so begann

sich wiederholte

würde es auch so enden

Und wenn es wieder so endet?, fragte er.

Ich schwieg. Natürlich würde es wieder so laufen, wieder so enden und ich glaubte nicht wirklich, dass wir es schaffen könnten, da auszubrechen.

_Teufelskreis_

Bis jetzt hatte ich unser Spiel, unser Umkreisen, annähern, schlagen und... 

immer ganz gut überlebt

aber jede Sekunde setzte ich auf Risiko

an dem Feuer, mit dem ich spielte, 

verbrannte ich mir die Finger

_--- a stolen heart --- broken apart --- song for the beautiful loser ---_

In das letzte Aufbäumen der Glühbirne

_das Todeszucken_

murmelte ich

Ich liebe dich...

_--- no promises are spoken --- take it or leave it --- do you like it? --- and no man's heart gets broken ---_

Ich liebe dich auch

_--- if you deny this --- then it's your fault --- that God's in crisis --- he's over ---_

Es war, als würde ein Wasserfall aus Licht auf uns gestürzt werden, als Yohji die Tür aufstieß.

_--- I understand the fascination --- I've even been there once or twice or more ---_

Bin ich hier richtig in Sodom und Gomorrha?

**continued soon**

notes: 

bombay: Mann... *kopfschmerz* Das war ein Krampf, dieses Kapitel...

to-töff: aber wir haben es geschafft!!! *mit konfetti um sich schmeiß* ...ich geh mich beerdigen...

bombay: Erst hebst du das Konfetti auf!! Mein Haus!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHRRRRGGGGHHH 

ich brauche reviews

to-töff: SKLAVEN! Den königlichen Staubsauger! ...Und bringt was zum Anstoßen mit.

ich brauche auch reviews

bombay: *ohne sinn* säkulares gesindel... *brummend von dannen zieh*

töff: *im kreis schleich* ich bin am ääähndä...

**---47 DEGREES---**


	4. butterfly

**Part V:** pulse

Rating: NC-17 wegen der vielen Lemon-szenen 

Genre: Drama/Sci-Fi

» Bin ich hier richtig in Sodom und Gomorrha?« (to-chan: Nein! Bei Wal-Mart! bombay: *brüll*)

»…« *nick*?

Youji zuckte die Schultern und knallte wortlos die Tür zu.

»NICHT AYA SAGEN!!«

Mit einem sagenumwoben peinlichen Hechtsprung gefolgt von einem missglückten Salto Mortale rammte Ken Fäuste und Dickschädel zugleich in die massive Stahltür.

Von draußen schallte ein undeutliches „Aya!!!" zu uns herein…

» Tut's weh?«

Er drehte sich zu mir um – wo war sein Kopf? Seine Hände? 

Das war alles irgendwie etwas angeschwollen…

Knallrot. Aua.

Wenn das, was ich vermute sein einst hübsches Köpfchen war, dann… Oh mein Gott – können Stahltüren Mutationen verursachen?

Es muss an dem Dämpfen hier drin liegen. Blumenkadaver, Kunstdünger und Stahl… und Schwuchteln… (bombay: noch härter to-chan: ich kann nicht schreiben _''')

Na, wie dem auch sei – Gefährliche Kombi, hehe… (to-chan: OOC! JUHU! bombay: *mal eben die manic street preachers entführ und alle alben verbrenn* Geht's wieder?! to-chan: WAAAAHHHH!!! *von brücke hops* bombay: heh heh heh… to-chan: *am ertrinken* war es das was du wolltest,  XXXFLUCHXXX? bombay: *wissend grins* *Richey an der Hand nehm und nachhause spring* to-chan: BLUBB! BLUBB! BLUUUUBBBBBB!!!!!!! bombay: Ähm… Werbeunterbrechung??? x)

» Der hat die Tür zugesperrt!!!«  Ken drehte sich wieder zur Tür und fing an, in einem rekordverdächtigen Stakkato-Rhythmus dagegen zu hämmern.

» War Weiss nicht ein einfach aus purer Freundschaft und Liebe entstandenes Killerquartett?«

(to-chan: SCHWARZER PETER!!!)  

»Die Natur der menschlichen Rasse ist widersprüchlich und paradox.«

»Aber nicht beides gleichzeitig!«, erklärte ich einem _Vinca_ major L.__

Wir haben kapituliert angesichts der feindlichen Übermacht.

Den Rest könnt euch denken, die verschweinte Yaoi-Phantasie habt ihr doch dafür.

Tschüss, ihr Pappnasen!

bombay+ to-töff: Wir gehen jetzt Richey suchen… *in der nächsten Gay-Bar verschwind* [mal zur Abwechslung ein Herz und eine Seele…]

to-chan: HAAALT, ich will meine E-gitarre mitnehmen!

bombay: Und den Staubsauger… *sweat drop*

to-chan: Ja, jetzt weiß es der GESAMTE PLANET: hier sind zwei besessen.

bombay: Oder zwei, die gerne von Richey besses wären… *lach* Nicht so, wie ihr Schweine das jetzt denkt…

to-chan: WIR HAM GEWALTIG EINEN AN DER WAFFEL!

bombay: Punkt.

to-chan: Das schreibt sie nur, um das letzte Wort zu haben! 

bombay: …

to-chan: ICH WILL NICHT UMGEBRACHT WERDEN!!!

Egal. Wir sind jetzt jedenfalls bei Richey und füttern ihn mit Kiwis, falls uns jemand erreichen will…

WALES!

~Owari~

To-chan: Jede Band sollte ein Riesen-Debut-Album veröffentlichen und dann wieder in der Versenkung verschwinden! 

Und was haben wir gemacht? HA HA!

bombay: *auf Kommando versink*

to-chan: ich habe soeben meine volle Glaubwürdigkeit als Manics-Fan verloren…T_T Ich bin ja sooo schäbig… *versinkt in Versenkung der tiefsten Depression der tiefen Unterhölle…*

bombay: … im indischen Ozean. Immerhin HATTEST du so eine Glaubwürdigkeit… *snief*

to-chan: ja wenn ihr wüsstet…

 SCHLUSS JETZT!!!

Ken: Wenn wir uns als Richey und Nicky verkleiden, macht ihr dann weiter?!

To-chan: DIE SIN NICH SCHWUUUL!!!

Nagi: *geht Flüche murmelnd von dannen* Die werden noch schwul werden…


End file.
